Training and Casual RP at Main Gate of Yonshi
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had already arived within’ sights of the Yonshi main gate well before the hours the sun had peaked it’s crown over the canopies of the Sakura tree’s. He couldn’t sleep the previous night, too much crossing his mind at what he could do to improve his own techniques and become stronger. It was so much more difficult to train all by himself rather then with the assistance of his father, but over the last few days he had become accustomed to it. His father was off busy with whatever it was that adults did, leaving him to fend for himself most of the time. In the midst of the night he had developed an idea on how to improve the traction he could get with his human boulder technique that would give him greater speed, and much deadlier force. He took his place as far from the gate as possible, that way he would not cause too much destruction in the eyes of guests, and turn heads thinking that the village was unkept. Allowing his hands to slip into his side pouch he retrieved a long wire that was rolled up with multiple kunai’s, around 25 of them, strung through it. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into a meditative state before attempting this new technique.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: Waking up from where he had passed out under the sakura tree. yume would let out a groan as he tried to twist and turn to work out the kinks in his back and neck. He really needed to work on finding himself a place to stay instead of camping outside. Lifting up a hand he would move to pick the pink petals from his crimson hair before trying to fix it a bit. Giving up after a few minutes of messing with it he would let out a sigh before moving to press his fingers gently to the scars that ran down his left eye. The scars always being yume's reminder to learn and work hard before all that time would be wasted. He knew he wouldn't have long before the sight in his right eye would be gone and that time was his only enemy. Pulling himself up slowly, yume would move to then stumble a bit. Instantly moving to reach his hands out in front of him he would try and regain his balance before he would pull another what would seem to be a everyday thing now, fall on his face. Gaining his composure he would let out another sigh before moving to brush his hair way from his face a bit- I wonder what today has inshore for me -he would mumble quietly to himself before moving to find his way over to the fountain. Sitting down carefully at the edge he would turn his head a bit as he heard would would seem to be nobu. Lifting his hand up he would wave a gesture to him to say good morning though he wasn't sure that the boy would really pay him any mind. Though nobu was to far away for him to actually see him yume would smile a bit as he stared at the blurry figure, wondering what he was up to- jexz9: -The small uchiha boy would walk toward Nobu,but staying far back close to the gate.Jex would hold out his right arm,stright pushing opening his palm wide spread his fingers apart wide stratching his right arm,and muscles.He would then do the say to his left arm,after he would bend down with his feet still flat on the ground,and would lightly shift half his body weight on his left leg.He would start to strighten out his right leg,with his heel point down to the ground,and his toe's upward toward the sky.He would lay his foot on the ground infront of him,then would lean back a little shifting 35% of his weight back holding his leg out stratching his muscles in his right leg.The boy would then bring his right leg back,and do the samething he did with his right leg to his left,afterward the boy would stand ready to do his training- KakoUchiha: -Haru sat pearched on top of the metal and cold thunder god gates. Observing the surrondings. The first thing that caught his eye's were the continuous flow of sakura blossom's. Why were they continous? Why were there so many? They never seemed to die down. Then He turned his attention to the Orange flower in which he had planted within the flower beds below the large tree. What a flower it was, An Rare orange flower, so mysterious the crown was. The story behind it, the long journey that the flower had took. He noticed the flower starting to blossom alittle, beginning it's sprouting. He turned his gaze towards the boy out in the distance, waving to him in hopes that he would see it and wave back. Haru's attention was drawn towards the boy who had fallen onto his face. Haru stared as the boy fell flat on his face again, but this time haru leaped off the top of the thunder god gate to talk to the boy.Haru Began walking up to him as the boy sat apon the fountain. He watched the boy for a second, then he opened his mouth to speak to speak in a wisper- "You Ok?"- He stood there awaiting the boy's responce- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had inhaled slowly through his nostrils, his breath calm and steady before slowly exhaling through his mouth. His body felt relaxed despite the strains and soreness that ached his bones from training everyday now. His body was still becoming adjusted to this since before hand, he never even took a jog unless it meant that he was on a time limit before his favorite resturant closed. Opening his eyes and allowing brown orbs to study the kunai knives that were settled in his right hand, he let his left move over to also take hold of the flexible wire. Stretching it out across his body, he flicked his wrist in a rotating motion that sent them swirling around him in what almost looked like how dancers moved with streamers. He held the wire between his middle and ring finger so that he could free up his hands and throw up the special hand seal that was only known to himself and his clan, this took about .5 seconds. Curling his middle and ring finger into his palm, his index and pinky finger raised so that their tips touched while his thumbs were side by side. Forcing about 20% of his chakra into his core, his voice rang out to summon his jutsu out.- Multi-Size Expansion Jutsu! –In less then a second, his body suddenly inflated and his weight had more the quadrupled from it’s normality. With the expansion, the wire that had surrounded him now clung to his body and held it tightly so that the Kunai’s would remain in place and not wobble or threaten to hurt himself in the process of using them. Settling himself on the ground, he sighed softly, thanking that none of the kunai’s reversed and accidently stabbed himself, he tucked all his limbs into his core and began to jet a flow of chakra and would send his body into a roll in place that dug up the earth below him.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hating the fact that it was so bright at the gates. yume would move to brush his hair in front of his right eye so it wouldn't bother him so much, not wanting to strange is eye and end up with a bad headache. Closing his eyes he would sit there quietly just lessening to those around him, Morley waiting to see what they where going to do and hopping he could get some more practice in with his chakra control. So far he had managed to get it to pass into his feet and work its way out in what would look like waves of water that floated along the surface of the ground, that is how it would look to yume. Though to others the crimson chakra would be invisible as it actually was flowing underground. Stretching out a bit he would set his bare feet flat on the cool ground. If anything he might as well start with working on pushing the chakra out and see what happens when people pass threw it. The thought of what it might do would fill his head in wonder +would it ripple like when a rock would fall into a puddle, or would it vibrate back and forth and send lightning like bolts back towards him+ he didn't know but it excited him to try and find out. This would be the first time that yume would get to test this and he hoped that his 20 foot range with it would hold up and give him a big enough space that he wouldn't have to actually get near anyone. Wanting it to strictly be a means to find people that might move near him and not him having to find people just to test this. Taking in a deep breath he would clear his mind and start to let his chakra move down threw his body into his feet. Imagining it flowing out like waves of water. He would feel the chakra slowly start to move outward and spread out across the ground. As the chakra would move slowly out of his body he would focus more keeping a deep concentration not wanting to screw this up. He was going to master this one way or another and he thought he was doing pretty good for getting it to reach a good 20 feet, but to yume it wasn't good enough he had to be better be stronger. Pressing himself to try and push more of his chakra out he would grit his teeth a bit as he would mumble quietly to himself- come on, come on, come on, come on -he would repeat over and over to himself. Till finally he would get it to gain another 5 feet before stopping and refusing to go any further. Letting out a sigh of relief at managing to get it to stretch a bit more. yume would then move to focus on the crimson waves that would appear in his head making sure not to break his concentration and lose the waves. Being deep in focus yume didn't notice someone coming up on him till the wave of chakra started to seem to spaz out on him flowing like raging rapid. Turning his head quickly to look and see what was causing the distress in his chakra field. He would fallow the waves of chakra to find himself to now be looking right dead at kako. Hearing the boy ask him if he was okay the words would register in his head yet being so focused on not losing his chakra field. As the worlds would finally reach his head and process he would smile before speaking in a slow whisper almost as if he was to afraid to actually speak normal like it would break his focus and control if he did- y....y...ya I....i...i'm Fine -he would offer him a warm smile as the image of the crimson chakra still rippling around kako's figure that had formed in his head- jexz9: -The Uchiha boy would then be done stratching.He would turn back and slowly walk back toward the gate,till he would hear a''BOOM!!!the boy would quickly with his right hand reach behide him,in his weapon pouch behide him attached to his rope belt.He would feel the hilt,then would wrap his fingers around the hilt clutch it,with mosterest grip.The muscles in his right shoulder,on down would be tight as a rock,as he would pull up on the kunai he would then twist his body toward his left,with the kunai out of the pouch,and to the tight side of his waist above the black rope belt.The hilt of the kunai would point south,and the tip of the kunai would point north as he make an 35 degree turn he would slightly open his palm as the kunai would slide across his palm.When he would be to a 60 degree turn the kunai would be turning around as he would turn the,hilt would start to switch around going toward his thumb,and index finger.When the whole 180 degree turn would be done he would stand with,his knee's bend right foot in front of the left and left behide the right giveing him balance.He would hold the kunai toward his face,the back of his hand that would hold the kunai would point toward his mouth,and nose as for the kunai the hilt of it would be by his thumb and index finger.The kunai would be flipped around completely,as he hold it his left hand would be behide him in his pouch makeing sure if it's and attacker he would attack as well.He would look forward seeing Nobu training,and would sigh,happy it wasn't nobody attacking.He would put the kunai back into his pouch turn around,and walk back toward the gates seeing his fellow teammate''Haru''the boy would smile''Hey Haru can ya help me with the clone technique now!!!''the boy would scream awalking toward''Haru- KakoUchiha: -He listened as the boy wispered back in respondance. He would nod back before stepping away from the boy, his intention to climb the tree, without his hands. He closed his eye's, his surrounding growing black, the outside noises began to fade only hearing a faint noise from jex's direction before he entered his concience, hearing nothing else. He Pictured the chakra as a waterfall, or a pool of water going into a water fall. The pool of Chakra was evenly distributed throughout his body, Not a ripple of waves in sight. He began concentrating onto the soles of his feet. He imagined the chakra slowly shaking, ripples forming from the middle as they slowly grew into a violent shake. He willed the chakra to flood his feet. The water began falling, a waterfall forming as it poured evenly into the soles of his feet. The high concentration of chakra was visiable to all as a glow of Orange chakra forming around his shoes. He took of sprinting towards the tree, never taking his eye's off it, his intentions to run up the tree. As he approached the tree, he flicked his right foot upwards latching it onto the low bark of the tree, like glue or tape clinging him to the tree. He began running up the tree his feet a symphony of steps. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right. Haru knew his limit, he knew he hadn't the skill to climb the entire face of the tree so apon aproaching a tree limb he stuck his hands out as he had did in training, grabbing onto the branch, kicking off the tree. He pulled him self upwards so that he sat pearched upright on top of the branch. Turning to jex he said-" What chu say?"- Guest_KiruUchiha201 : -as Kiru arrives at the gate entrance to Yonshi village she takes a quick look around to see whose here. As she took a quick look around she notices a few familar faces then turns her attention towards the fountain. Kiru began to walk over to the fountain and as she did she noticed that nobu was practicing his expansion jutsu and hope to god she did not get hit. But if she did she was prepared to dodge it as she quickly moved out of the way by jumping into the air and landing on the other side of nobu. Finally arriving at the fountain she sat down on the edge of the fountain while taking out her sketch book. As she sets her sketch book and sketching tools on the fountain, Kiru began to tilt her head in the direction of Haru and jex. With a deep breath Kiru then yelled out Hello Haru and Jex nice to see you two. How are you doing? How's your day going so far? As Kiru awaited for a response back from them she began to sketch in her book titled Kiru Uchiha's new adventures in the Yonshi Village. Guest_ShinNatsume66: At that moment after a couple of days of absence, the dark feeling that Shin did bring around every time he came around. It was obvious many did not trust him, and it was good they did not for the Natsume Family always has had a dark past, even his own was quite obscure and tragic. The figure appeared from a darkened cloud, and his steps were silent and elegant like those of a feline, they could all see how his left eye was covered with a patch, he did not have much expression upon his porcelain like face as his deep right eye did have a crimson tint upon it, and its pupil was like that of a dragon. Before approaching and taking his time to do so, they could all feel the shady sensations that the mysterious shinobi and samurai could indeed make sense around, as he added in a general and serene tone between his plump and pale lips. " Greetings fellow villagers.. " He saw a couple of figures he had met before thanks to Azuresato-dono, but all the others were still unknown for him, and they could easily feel the scanning of his right eye upon them as he had his chin lifted with the pride of a true samurai and a ninja from the clan of the Natsume, the holders of the Ryuugan. Using different clothes than before, being it a kimono red top that was half open, and a dark red hakama that was connected with tabi in black, he waited for the replies as his very perceptive senses did study those around him. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu could feel the dirt and grass being flung about himself as his rotation only became faster. His concentration ativated the chakra jets that were his arms and it set him in motion instead of idling in one place digging himself into a hole. His theory about using the kunai knives as leverage for his human boulder seemed to prove quiet a success as his speed had graduated into that he had never accomplished before. Removing the jets from setting him in motion and rather them to pivot his manuvering, he rolled quickly towards a tree that was standing the furthest from the main gate and barrelled himself into it with such force the arms swayed and cracked under the pressure. The sounds of his kunai’s driving into the bark also caused it to crunch and snap loudly before the trunk had finally collapsed under the intesnse weight and literally shattered into peices around him. Rolling over what was now nothing more then a stump that clung to the ground like a child grasping onto it’s mother, he slowed the spinning to a stop so that he could actually get a glimpse of his work. Popping his head out from it’s hiding place, he looked around with a sinister grin over his lips with the destrution his new Spiked Human Boulder could create. Conentrating his chakra to disrupt his jutsu, he poofed into a cloud of smoke and landed on the ground with a light thud. Also with the transformation, his wire that was stitched through the multiple kunai blades rested harmlessly along his shoulders and down his arms.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -staring at kako yume would smile more as the chakra field that was visualized in his head would settle and all that was left that he could see was kako's dark figure sitting next to him with small swirls of crimson chakra circling around where kako's feet would be. This was something truly amazing he had done it but he couldn't get himself to worked up with excitement or he would lose focus and yume didn't think he would be able to manage a chakra field like this again. At least not right off the bat he would have to rest after this knowing well that this was going to drain him. As kako would leave him, yume could see ripples flowing threw his field as kako took each step. Closing his eyes he would watch as the ripples would start to fade out as kako left yume's field. Pulling himself slowly up from where he sat on the other side of the fountain. He would attempt to walk with the field knowing this might take even more concentration since he would be focusing on moving and not running into things or falling on his face all the while trying to keep his chakra under control. Taking a slow steady step yume would take in slow steady breaths though part of him wanted to hold his breath thinking if he breathed he would lose it. Taking another slow steady step he would continue to move slowly around the area with his eyes closed. Each time he would come towards someone he could see the ripples and waves there movements would create in his head. Turning his head as each ripple would form in his field he would look towards the person though he couldn't tell who they where. Since people would only show up as black figures but at this point yume didn't care who was who he was sensing peoples movements and this excited himself, and for the details of figuring out who was who he would have to figure out something else later. Maybe a full jutsu or something that would actually give him sight and not drain his chakra.- jexz9: -Jex would see Haru run up the tree,as he would be amazed the boy would look up at Haru.''Hey your gonna teach me the clone technique huh!!!''the boy would look up and scream it at Haru with a woundering look on his face but inside he could wait to get to run up a tree as well dreaming of being the greatest ninja in the world- KakoUchiha: -Haru looked down towards jex, a smile on his face-"Oh You wanna Learn the clone technique?"-Haru would stand up on the branch, his right palm on the tree for balance-" Ok have you ever done a jutsu before?"-wanting to know how far down he was before attempting to help him out- Guest_ShinNatsume66: The Right eye of the the clan's leader of the Natsume continued watching, and studying and analysing, very soon a team would be assigned to him and he would be sure to do the best he could to help them with the knowledge he had. He stood there on his feet, solemn face and silent observation, he had done that before and he was ready to take the task as soon as Azu-san came back around, who would be those under his dojo and teachings? That was a question indeed that would intrigue him. What he knew was, that he would not let them become the shadows he was, nor would they let them take the road he did take before. The silent steps of the jonin continued towards one of the structures, taking a seat upon one of the wooden hallways as he crossed his arms pressing his back against one of the pillars that lifted it, having only upon his back a long and rusty nodachi, the Chokuto Reiki and as well his three purple thunder shaped blades. He noted there was no greeting back to him, but that did not worry him much, in the end he was just a shadow, the shadow he was born to be and the shadow that was going to protect his family from the darkness that had always embraced it. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu’s eyes looked about the debree and rubble of the tree he had just mauled with his jutsu, and couldn’t help but feel somewhat proud of this technique. The many kunai that had surrounded the human boulder was a grand idea, and could only imagine the effect that this might have on some unfortunate fellow who was in his path when going full force. His imagination ran wild with the thoughts of an enemy ninja being both squashed, and ripped to shreds was almost too gruesome, and shook his head, hoping that he would never have to actually do this to someone. But eventually, he knew that it would become useful. Taking each end of the wire in both hands, he began to roll it up carefully, and slipped the weapon back into his side pouch so that he could practice again another time, and definately in another area. Turning around to witness the path he had carved on the very edges of the gate, a small drop of sweat slipped from his temple and he hoped that no one would be too upset that he went ahead and did his training out here.- KakoUchiha: -"Ok, look"- He leaped off the tree, landing a few feet away from it. He stood up and walked towards jex-"Ok watch me do it first, then you do it ok?"- Haru took several steps away from him, Closing his eye's his palms together. He concentrated on the river of chakra, forcing it out his body, envelpoing him in a cloud of what looked like orange smoke. The chakra was more intense that the last time he used the technique. The chakra pulsed in and out, sending waves of it upwards. He opened his eye's slowly bringing his hands apart, He began the sequence of handsign's. Anyone watching could clearly see the hand sequence as his handsign speed wasn't fast tha fast.---Rat---Snake---Tiger--- In a poof of smoke, three clones appeared around him, two to the side's of him, and one behind him. The clone's wernt perfect, but they were close enought. He looked towards jex panting, a smile on his face as he felt cool showing off his skills-" Hehe you ready? Your turn. you focus your chakra, perform the handsign's Rat, Snake, Tiger, Then mold your chakra allowing the clones to poof into exsistance"- Guest_ShinNatsume66: He continued watching, observing... And memories ran through his mind, he remembered his father, strict and teaching him about the basics of combat, the powerful ninjutsus and genjutsus, the terrible and vicious strikes of his katana against him so he would learn to be strong, his deep eyes did get shaded as he remembered such thing and watched Nobu create a powerful jutsu that would result in a gory mess, and as well watching at Kako using the basic jutsus of the clones to trick the mind of the enemy, there he was doing what he was best at, observing. His long silver hair waving slowly as the sakura scented wind did brush it and came to his nostrils, this was to be his new home, the new place he would protect and in exchange his sisters and his house would be under the protection of such village, indeed, yes indeed it was a fair treaty. Then as he was covered by the roof of the outer hallway of the edifice behind him, he looked at the sky and then closed his eyes, wondering how Saya and his other younger sister were, if they had already gotten used to the village. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu sighed softly, his brown eyes wandering to his surroundings and the people who had come about to the Yonshi main gate. It seemed to have gotten much more lively since he had originally entered the area earlier in the morning, but for the most part he recognized all those whom were about. His attention was placed over to Haru and couldn’t help but recall what had happened in the previous day at the ramen shop, a hand slipping to the back of his head where he was still unsure of how he came about the injury that knocked him unconsious. The last thing he remembered was that he had said something to Haven, but almost everything else before and after that was a blur. Shrugging his shoulder, he was only happy that the headache had left him after a few hours of the pain. Slipping his opposite hand back into his side pouch to gather the preopened bag of chips, he reached into it to get a handful of chips which would make their way to his gaping mouth. Moving back towards where everyone else was, he took a seat by the fountain to enjoy his snack and the soft sounds of the water crashing down into the pool.- jexz9: -Jex would nod,he was watching very carefully as he did the seals,then mold his chakra makeing the clones appear.When it came down for Jex to do it he nod toward Haru as he would move his arms toward each other,then close his eye's just as Haru did he would close the palm of his hands and put them togather.He would then focus as the outside would go silent,Jex would feel the flow of his chakra moving around in his torse,to him it would sound like water he would then open his eye's carefully ball his right hand into a fist,stick up his index and middle finger as he would start to form the hand seal of the rat with his left hand he would gentlely lay his palm on the to fingers sticking up.He would wrap his fingers of the left hand around the two fingers sticking up,balling up his left hand into a fist with the two fingers sticking up in the center,he would have comepletely made the rat hand seal.Then he would slide his fingers in between each other,and start to form the snake seal he would make his palms touch each other,with his fingers in between each other like a two hand fist completeing the snake seal.He would then lift the two of his index fingers,white smoke would appear in front him 5 inches away,and a figure would stand in it as the smoke clear he would have succefully made a clone his face would light up red he would jump in the air''YES HARU I DID IT!!!!''the boy would be excited and happy though he had made his first clone it had then poofed''That was so cool''the boy would be happy and proud of what he could do know- KakoUchiha: -Haru watched as jex got it on his first try.The clones wouldnt be perfect at all seeing as this was his first attempt at it. Haru stared at the boy, letting his clones dissapear with a poof-"Good job man, now all you need to do is work on making more"- Category:Training Category:casual